


First love

by KingShisui



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: У Юнги — бритвенно-острый взгляд, холодные бледные пальцы и отчаянное и огромное к Чонгуку глубоко под кожей.





	First love

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по серии клипов «I Need U» / «Prologue» / «Run» / «Young Forever».  
> Приквел к «Papillon»: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7500744.

У Чонгука по-европейски тонкие губы и немного асимметричная аккуратная улыбка.  
Он ритмично двигается в такт какому-то очередному популярному треку вместе с Хосоком и, кажется, действительно наслаждается их танцем. Чимин громко смеётся: «Хён слишком забавный!», Намджун кривляется и неловко размахивает руками, не вставая с дивана, а Сокджин, как обычно, снимает всех на камеру.  
(«Однажды вам понадобятся эти воспоминания», — отвечает он на немой вопрос Юнги, на кой чёрт он вечно с камерой.)  
У Чонгука глубокие тёмные глаза и мягкие каштановые волосы.  
Юнги открывает вторую бутылку циндао — мало градусов, не горчит, то, что надо — и щёлкает зажигалкой. Курить не то чтобы хочется, сигареты всё равно у Намджуна, а тому сейчас слишком весело. Музыка долбит мозгами по стенкам черепа, Юнги хмурится и трёт виски.  
У Чонгука неполные девятнадцать лет и много «хён-хён-хён» в ласковом голосе.  
_Юнги-хён, я купил сэндвич с курицей, будешь?_  
_Юнги-хён, я сегодня опять не выспался, а ты?_  
_Юнги-хён, поехали в Намдэмун?_  
_Юнги-хён, у тебя голова не болит?_  
_Юнги-хён, Юнги-хён, Юнги-хён._  
Юнги приканчивает пиво и всё-таки выпрашивает у Намджуна сигарету.  
Он выходит на улицу, подставляет разгорячённое лицо хлёсткому февральскому ветру, и от холодного воздуха тянущий узел в животе немного отпускает. В голове много красивых сравнений — с сентябрьским солнцем, с тёплой корой дуба, с ароматом корицы и с песчаным пляжем, и все они — о Чонгуке. Их бы вписать в новую песню, но Юнги усмехается: это всё равно, что вскрыть себе грудную клетку и выставить содержимое на всеобщее обозрение.  
У Чонгука осенне-золотистая красота, слишком неприкрытые ухаживания и полный контроль над сердцем Юнги.  
А у Юнги — бритвенно-острый взгляд, холодные бледные пальцы и отчаянное и огромное к Чонгуку глубоко под кожей.

***

В углу родительского дома Юнги стоит старое пианино — сколько он себя помнит, оно всегда было там, безмолвное и внушительное, как Пукхансан. Ладони Юнги до сих пор помнят лакированную поверхность, слегка выщербленную временем. Он прикрывает глаза и мягко ведёт пальцами по воздуху, представляя: тёплое, зернистое дерево крышки, прохладные ребристые клавиши, приветливые, принимающие его, словно отчий дом — блудного сына.  
Юнги вдруг отчётливо вспоминает: небесный синий на ореховом коричневом. Мать всегда ставила на пианино цветы, чаще всего букеты незабудок.  
Он горько усмехается и отпивает ещё соджу.  
Пианино из его детства — цвета глаз Чонгука.  
Незабываемых глаз Чонгука.  
Телефон разрывается от очередного сообщения — десятого? двадцатого? — и Юнги не хочет думать, от кого оно. Он убеждает себя, что это Намджун, внезапно решивший добиться ответа на предложение завалиться на выходных к Хосоку. Он убеждает себя, что это Сокджин (Юнги упрямо отказывается называть его кратко — Джином), внезапно решивший откормить его своим чачжанмёном. Он убеждает себя, что это (не) Чонгук, (не) внезапно решивший добиться хоть чего-нибудь.  
У Чонгука неполные девятнадцать лет, и гормоны бомбят его мозг двадцать четыре на семь. Казалось бы, Юнги не намного его старше — всего четыре года разницы, — но эти четыре года ощущаются гулкой пропастью с острыми камнями на дне. Чонгук бесстрашно и уверенно идёт по шаткому верёвочному мосту на противоположную сторону — к Юнги, — протягивая руки, громко крича сквозь сбивающий с ног северный ветер своё сладкоголосое «Хён!».  
 _Хён-хён-хён._  
Юнги хочет кинуться ему навстречу, хочет заорать «Ты рехнулся, Чон Чонгук!», хочет сброситься в эту пропасть, чтобы камни наконец вспороли ему брюхо — уж лучше так, чем тянущая каждую жилу из-под кожи непрекращающаяся боль.  
Хочет сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
Юнги закрывает уши руками, молчит и делает шаг назад.  
И блокирует Чонгука в какао.

***

Намджун и Хосок переглядываются — от обеспокоенности в их взглядах хочется послать их сразу и надолго — и молча забирают из рук Юнги третью бутылку соджу. Юнги вяло пытается сопротивляться, но, если честно, ему насрать.  
Вот так, грубо и беспринципно, просто — насрать.  
— Юнги-хён, тебе уже хватит. — Хосок легко улыбается, но в его глазах — сталь. — Что с тобой происходит?  
— А что со мной происходит? — Юнги уныло смеётся, понимая, что уж кого-кого, а Хосока с Намджуном ему точно не обмануть.  
Намджун красноречиво смотрит на пустые бутылки на полу и саркастично приподнимает брови, мол, да, ты всего лишь спиваешься, а в остальном всё охуенно.  
— Не смотри на меня так, будто я чёртов суицидник, Намджун.  
У Юнги ни одна песня не складывается толком уже месяц (сплошь сырые биты да полные тоски куплеты), в кармане — последняя тысяча вон (то ли на проезд в один конец, то ли на дешёвый рамён), горячая вода отключена за неуплату (а на улице дубак, между прочим), аренда студии заканчивается на следующей неделе (владелец так и не согласился на отсрочку).  
И заблокированный Чонгук под кожей.  
А в остальном всё охуенно.

***

О том, что всё-таки припёрся к Чимину, Юнги жалеет моментально, как только слышит звонкий смех Чонгука.  
— Что, мелкий, веселишься без меня? — бубнит под нос Юнги и мысленно проклинает самого себя за то, что повёлся на обещанный Чимином халявный касс и обещанный Сокджином халявный пулькоги. Но выглядеть ублюдком, развернувшись прямо на пороге, совсем не хочется, поэтому Юнги максимально тихо проходит в комнату и встаёт в тени около дивана, надеясь, что Чонгук не заметит его присутствие как можно дольше. Тот, впрочем, играет с Чимином в «Мортал комбат» под громкие возгласы Хосока — который каким-то образом умудряется болеть за обоих сразу и радуется выигрышу любого из них, как пятилетний.  
(Но если честно, то, разумеется, выигрышу Чимина немного больше, потому что «Чимини же мой любимый тонсэн!»)  
И Чонгуку сейчас явно не до всяких хёнов, прячущихся от него по углам, у него тут шуточки на пусанском сатури (Юнги закатывает глаза), первая официально одобренная Намджуном бутылка пива (Юнги качает головой), гордость проколом в хряще (Юнги устало вздыхает) и Саб-Зиро, устроивший фаталити Скорпиону.  
Юнги морщится, отворачивается и уходит на кухню.  
Потому что Чонгук устраивает фаталити его чувствам каждый грёбанный день и, по правде говоря, лучше бы ему одним рывком вырвали позвоночник, чем так.  
(И нет, это не ревность. Совершенно точно не ревность.)  
На кухне Сокджин встречает его мягкой улыбкой и протягивает обещанный пулькоги.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что ты не один?  
Юнги непонятливо хмурится, отправляя в рот кусок говядины:  
— Ну естественно. Что за глупый вопрос, хён?  
— Скорее напоминание, что тебе необязательно тащить груз своих проблем в одиночку.  
Сокджин, не дожидаясь ответа, тут же снова застаёт его врасплох, целясь розовым полароидом прямо в лицо Юнги с набитыми мясом щеками, и беззаботно смеётся:  
— Это будет одним из моих любимых кадров.  
По какой-то причине — возможно, дело во вкусной еде или заразительном смехе хёна — в этот момент Юнги слегка расслабляется. На мгновение он делает глоток свежего воздуха, искренне улыбается Сокджину и говорит:  
— Спасибо, хён.  
И он и рад бы греться в лучах тёплой атмосферы весь оставшийся вечер — потому что Сокджин уютный, как клетчатый шерстяной плед, и надёжный, как дружеские объятия, — но.  
Из комнаты доносится певучее чонгуковское «Хосок-хён, ты играл предыдущий раунд, сейчас моя очередь!», и во рту внезапно становится солоно, словно он глотнул морской воды.  
Узел внутри него затягивается ещё туже, и Юнги вновь оказывается скрюченным на полу комком оголённых эмоций.  
Он матерится сквозь зубы, подрывается с места и выбегает на улицу, жадно наполняя колючим воздухом больную грудную клетку.  
Убегает от Чонгука.  
Убегает в страхе.  
И думает, что обещанный Чимином касс, конечно, горчит, но не так, как чёртовы чувства, разъедающие его нутро уже, кажется, целую вечность.

***

Хосок тогда очень долго уговаривал их поехать после лунного Нового года к морю: подышать свежим воздухом, отвлечься от городской суеты, утверждал он. Чимин радостно поддержал его идею, Намджун резонно отметил, что ехать им не на что и не на чем, а Сокджин напомнил, что у него всё ещё есть старенький, но вполне рабочий форд.  
Юнги по большей части отмалчивался, но идея выехать за город ему нравилась — Сеул, когда-то казавшийся недостижимой мечтой, к определённому моменту стал для него не более чем огромной клеткой из металла и стекла, в которой было слишком душно и тесно. Так что, поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд Хосока, он улыбнулся и одобрительно кивнул.  
А потом Хосок спросил, не против ли они, чтобы с ними поехал ещё один человек.  
— Недавно поступил в нашу с Чимином танцевальную академию. Чон Чонгук, славный малый.  
 _Чон Чонгук._  
Юнги был не против.  
На следующий день Чонгук пришёл вместе с Чимином — и оказался высоким, нескладным и робким подростком. Он крепко держался за лямки своего огромного рюкзака обеими руками, неловко переминался с ноги на ногу и без конца кланялся. У него была нелепая стрижка с чёлкой набок, белая футболка не по размеру и расшнуровавшиеся тимберленды. Пусанский говор, наивные глаза и небольшой росчерк шрама на левой щеке.  
Юнги хмыкнул: ребёнок. Как-то по-доброму пошутил хриплым голосом, напоминая самому себе умудрённого жизнью аджосси, и похлопал мелкого по плечу.  
И в этот момент тот смущённо ляпнул что-то детско-непосредственное, вроде «Юнги-хён, ты красивый». И улыбнулся.  
Своей немного асимметричной аккуратной улыбкой.  
С родинкой под нижней губой.  
И у Юнги между лёгких вдруг жарко взорвались тысячи разноцветных фейерверков. Ему переломило хребет и болезненно скрутило внутренности.  
 _Чон Чонгук._  
 _Блять._  
Юнги шумно перевёл дыхание и поспешно сел в машину — привычка сбегать от Чонгука появилась уже тогда, — молясь всем богам, чтобы тому не вздумалось садиться рядом с ним.  
 _Блять._  
Рядом сел Хосок, громко радуясь прямо в ухо предстоящей поездке, и за это Юнги был впервые в жизни ему благодарен.  
 _Блять._  
Сокджин снимал Чонгука на камеру, поздравляя с дебютом в фильме про их жизнь, Намджун убирал сигареты в карман джинсовки, закрывая за собой переднюю дверь, Чимин делал селку, приобнимая Хосока за плечи, — Юнги видел всё это боковым зрением, словно в замедленной съёмке.  
Он неотрывно смотрел на Чонгука, который смущённо улыбался у противоположного окна и теребил рукава толстовки, и очень старался дышать ровно, постепенно понимая, как крупно влип.  
 _Блять._  
Та поездка стала началом традиции всем вместе ездить к морю на сокджиновом форде.  
И покатившейся из-за Чон Чонгука ко дну жизни Юнги.

***

Юнги помнит, как однажды они с Намджуном сидели на крыше многоэтажки, в которой располагалась их студия (когда они ещё снимали её вместе), делили пачку мальборо на двоих, смотрели на далёкие, едва различимые звёзды и много молчали. Намджун тогда сказал, что вычитал фразу, которую очень хочет использовать в одном из своих текстов.  
 _Есть много путей, на которых Бог способен сделать нас одинокими и привести к самим себе._  
Юнги уже забыл и автора книги, и название, и даже не знает, написал ли Намджун эту песню, но фраза врезалась в память, словно слова выжгли на подкорке.  
 _Этим путем он пошёл тогда со мной._  
Путь Юнги пролегал по шаткому верёвочному мосту через гулкую пропасть навстречу мальчику с глазами цвета пианино из его детства и родинкой под нижней губой.  
Навстречу первой любви.  
Юнги всегда был уверен, что его первой и единственной любовью будет музыка. Музыка, которая была с ним с самого детства, которая принимала его в родные, почти материнские объятия, даже когда все остальные бросали на произвол судьбы. С которой он спускал с поводка свои самые тёмные и потаённые чувства и мог не бояться быть искренним. С которой он строил свой жизненный путь и слушал самого себя.  
Та музыка, которой звучало его сердце.  
И только после встречи с Чонгуком он понял, что эту музыку можно посвятить другому человеку.  
И только после встречи с Чонгуком он понял, какова настоящая первая любовь.  
Горькая, как дешёвое пиво, и незабываемая, как букет синих цветов на пианино.  
Потаённые чувства Юнги больше не были тёмными и яростными, не рвали его брюхо на куски острыми когтями и не вгрызались в плоть крепкими челюстями, но — теперь они были тоскливыми и больными, оставляли внутри него рваные раны и сжимались жгутом вокруг горла, лишая кислорода.  
Чонгук подчинил себе всю его жизнь — его чувства, его мысли, его сердце, его музыку. Посадил на цепь и тянет за собой.  
И от этого Юнги до трясущихся пальцев страшно.  
Поэтому он решает, что быть одиноким и потерянным легче. Поэтому он разворачивается спиной к мосту и убегает как можно дальше, надеясь, что на расстоянии отболит быстрее.

***

Чонгук крепнет и расправляется как по щелчку пальцев, словно вместо позвоночника в нём появляется стальной стержень; Юнги не успевает уловить момент, когда в неуклюжем подростке вдруг всходят ростки взрослости. Чонгук становится увереннее в себе, сильнее, шире в плечах, устраивается на подработку и начинает ходить в тренажёрку вместе с Чимином. Меняет стрижку, прокалывает ухо и покупает футболку от суприм и кроссовки от пумы. Демонстрирует рельефные коленки в дырах на джинсах, заводит привычку складывать губы сердечком на селках и наверняка находит всё это безумно сексуальным (для Юнги всё это комично и немного трогательно).  
Только асимметричная улыбка, родинка под нижней губой и шрам на левой щеке никуда не деваются.  
Незаметно для самого себя, Юнги отмечает, что, несмотря ни на что, внутри Чонгук остаётся всё таким же: он радуется первой грозе, помогает незнакомой старушке с тяжёлыми сумками, гладит полосатого кота и громко смеётся над шутками Сокджина. Он с удовольствием уплетает манговое мороженое, показывает зайчиков из пальцев в камеру и подпевает любимым песням на ломаном английском. Он остаётся искренним ребёнком, полным любви к окружающему миру.  
Поэтому смущение и неловкость рядом с Юнги — тоже никуда не деваются.  
Под одобрительные кивки Намджуна Чонгук набирается смелости попросить какао Юнги, а потом начинает писать каждый день: _доброе утро, хён_ и _спокойной ночи, хён_ ; звать погулять вместе: _вдвоём, хён_ ; долго смотреть потемневшим взглядом: _думаю, тебе стоит меньше пить, хён_.  
 _Хён-хён-хён._  
От этого всего Юнги кажется, что земля уходит из-под ног, потому что внутри всё стучит и громыхает с каждым днём всё сильнее и  
 _из-за тебя у меня скоро рёбра сломаются, чёртов Чон Чонгук,_  
а что следует делать с этими чувствами — ему никто не рассказал.  
(Намджун тогда огрёб за то, что помог мелкому, чисто для профилактики, хотя мысленно Юнги поблагодарил его за это — в чём боится признаться даже самому себе.)  
Юнги пьяно смеётся и неотрывно смотрит на теперь заблокированного Чонгука.  
 _Красивый._  
 _Нельзя быть таким красивым, когда разбиваешь кому-то сердце._  
Если быть до конца честным, жить без его ежедневных сообщений пусто. Одиноко, что ли.  
Они одни в комнате в извечной квартире Чимина, и Чонгук смотрит на него в ответ. Немного испуганно, но открыто.  
— Хён…  
— Я люблю тебя, знаешь.  
Пьяным говорить искренние вещи вслух гораздо проще: мозгов на то, чтобы думать о последствиях, не хватает.  
Мелкий, кажется, сейчас заплачет. Он отчаянно краснеет, а глаза у него влажные и решительные, отражают разноцветные огоньки гирлянд.  
— И я… тоже…  
Юнги откидывает голову назад и снова смеётся, долго, хрипло и надломленно, зажмурив глаза.  
— Как же я задолбался.  
Он снова слышит чёртово чонгуковское _хён_ сквозь белый шум в ушах и чувствует осторожное прикосновение к локтю, но моментально сбрасывает с себя чужую руку и резко вскакивает с дивана. Чонгук встаёт следом и вдруг крепко прижимает к себе, что есть сил — _от него пахнет спелыми яблоками и свежим осенним утром,_ — а у Юнги внутри сигнализации мигают ярким красным и вопят: _беги, беги без оглядки, пока не поздно_. Он отталкивает Чонгука от себя, тот врезается спиной в стену и смотрит, как побитый щенок, но уже через секунду хмурится и с размаху бьёт кулаком по лицу — Юнги сгибается пополам, отходит на два шага назад, и голова у него идёт кругом. Во рту появляется металлический привкус крови, левая щека немеет, а перед глазами всё плывёт. Юнги наощупь дотягивается до рубашки Чонгука, хватает его за ворот обеими руками и вновь толкает, от чего тот падает на пол, ударяясь боком о край дивана.  
Чонгук морщится и шипит от боли, обхватывая пострадавшие рёбра.  
— Не думал, что ты такой трус, хён.  
Юнги шумно дышит, а в голове у него звенящая тишина. Он молча разворачивается и уходит.  
 _Трус._  
Юнги ненавидит себя.

***

Юнги закрывается в студии и отрезает любую связь с внешним миром. Он выключает телефон, почти не ест и спит по два-три часа, просыпаясь в нервной дрожи от тревожных снов.  
Его сны — полуночное небо в глазах Чонгука и слегка обветренные тёплые ладони. Мелодия первой любви на старом пианино из детства и букеты небесно-синих незабудок.  
Его сны — взгляд побитого щенка и пощёчина по разбитой скуле: _трус_.  
Юнги не нужно смотреть в зеркало, чтобы знать, что на левой щеке наливается синяк, а в уголке губ запеклась кровь. Он постоянно ощупывает корочку языком и старается как можно меньше двигать ртом, но она всё равно трескается, стоит ему зевнуть или вздохнуть. Синяк не перестаёт противно ныть, и всё лицо немеет от боли, если Юнги случайно задевает левую щёку или ложится ей на диванную подушку. Он устало морщится, прикладывая к скуле лёд: у Чонгука тяжёлая рука. Не то чтобы Юнги этого не заслужил, конечно.  
Лирика пишется тяжёлая, удушающая, обнажённая. Каждой написанной строчкой Юнги сдирает с себя кусок кожи, вспарывает грудную клетку, вскрывает рёбра. Ему кажется, что его сущность до краёв наполнена словами, что они подобно змеям жгут его горло в попытках высвободиться, что чернильные буквы бегут по венам вместо крови. Музыка рвётся наружу, и от этого невыносимо больно.  
Но с каждой написанной строчкой становится легче. Словно с его плеч снимают груз весом в тонну. Словно его шею освобождают от раскалённой цепи.  
Единственное, от чего музыка не может избавить — это чувство вины.  
Через неопределённое количество дней — Юнги не считал, могла пройти неделя, мог пройти месяц — он слышит громкий стук в дверь и басовитое «Хён!»  
Юнги захлопывает нотную тетрадь и идёт открывать:  
— Тебе повезло, что я не в наушниках.  
На пороге Намджун — широко улыбается и комкает в руке пакет из севен-элевен.  
— Можно зайти? Я тебе еды принёс, от Джин-хёна.  
Юнги пропускает его внутрь и садится в компьютерное кресло, хрипло бормоча «Спасибо». Он осторожно улыбается, потому что на самом деле рад видеть Намджуна.  
— Нехило он тебя. — Тот усаживается напротив, показывает на свою левую щёку, и они оба усмехаются. — Мы все переживаем, хён.  
— Я знаю. — Юнги устало выдыхает и трёт лицо. — Но мне нужно разобраться с самим собой.  
Намджун кивает и выдаёт после короткой паузы:  
— С ним всё в порядке. Только волнуется больше всех. — У Намджуна взгляд умный и понимающий, и порой Юнги хочется, чтобы он прекратил быть таким. Прекратил отвечать на незаданные вопросы.  
Юнги отворачивается и молчит.  
— Хён… невозможно убегать вечно. Рано или поздно нам всем приходится встретиться лицом к лицу со своими страхами.  
Смешок сам собой срывается с губ, когда в голове звучит чонгуковским голосом: _Трус_.  
— Я пока не готов. — Он смотрит на свои руки — вены проступают под кожей выпукло, отчётливо — и решает. — Но скоро буду.  
Намджун всё так же понятливо улыбается в ответ.  
— Просто не задерживайся, ладно? Нам тебя не хватает. Хосок-хён порывался бежать к тебе в первый же день, я еле его отговорил.  
Юнги смеётся, и внутри приятно теплеет, словно горячего кофе глотнул.  
(Чонгук говорил, что если у него видно дёсны, значит, он смеётся искренне и от души.)  
Уголок губ снова трескается, но Юнги плевать: ему впервые за долгое время действительно спокойно.  
— Спасибо, Намджун.

***

Любить Чонгука трудно.  
У Юнги к нему отчаянное и огромное глубоко под кожей — чувства, которые пустили корни в сердце — и панический страх перед ними, словно это кровожадный монстр, способный съесть его заживо.  
В каком-то смысле так и есть.  
Юнги сам звонит Чонгуку — кажется, на одиннадцатый день, но он не уверен — и договаривается о встрече. У мелкого в голосе столько неподдельной радости, что в нём хочется греться, как в лучах солнца.  
На встречу Юнги приходит на полчаса раньше.  
Случайно.  
В его любимом парке мало народу — будний день, разгар рабочего дня. Юнги сидит в тени раскидистого клёна, нервно теребит в пальцах наушники и ни о чём не думает. Чонгук тоже появляется раньше времени, смущённый, глядит себе под ноги: аккуратная улыбка на губах, кисти рук в карманах джинсов.  
Юнги хлопает ладонью по скамейке рядом с собой.  
— Присядь.  
У Чонгука совершенно по-детски слегка розовеют щёки, и Юнги не может не признать, что это невероятно трогательно. Он осторожно садится на самый край и всё ещё смотрит на свои кроссовки.  
— Чонгук, то, что я сказал тебе… это правда.  
Чонгук вскидывает голову, неверяще смотрит огромными глазами, даже рот слегка приоткрывает.  
— Хён, так ты помнишь?  
— Конечно, — усмехается Юнги. — Я был не настолько пьян.  
— Я… — Он закрывает лицо руками и шумно выдыхает. — Я тоже. Я тоже люблю тебя, хён.  
Юнги отворачивается от Чонгука, нервно сглатывает. Его сердце бьётся о рёбра с сокрушительной силой.  
— Я хотел встретиться, чтобы включить тебе кое-что. — Юнги переводит дыхание, доставая телефон и подключая наушники. — Над чем я работал последний месяц. Трек всё ещё сырой, но я хочу, чтобы ты услышал его.  
Чонгук слушает внимательно, смотря прямо на Юнги, и тот видит в его глазах бесконечность и сияющие звёзды. Его взгляд ошеломлённый, когда он вслушивается в лирику — о злости и страхе, о тревоге и одиночестве. О мечте, что так далеко.  
— Всю жизнь моей мечтой была музыка. Если я не создаю музыку — я не дышу. Я не живу. А потом появился ты.  
Юнги запоздало осознаёт, что у него трясутся пальцы, и сильнее вцепляется в телефон. Во рту всё пересыхает, и он тяжело сглатывает и продолжает, смотря Чонгуку в глаза — а тот, кажется, боится даже вздохнуть.  
— Я трус, я знаю это. Мне было страшно от того, какие чувства ты пробудил во мне. Но сейчас я понял, что ты часть моей мечты.  
Юнги нервно выдыхает и опускает взгляд — вот и всё, пути назад нет.  
— Хён… хён, песня прекрасна. — Голос у Чонгука мягкий и тихий, слегка дрожит. Он делает паузу и решительно произносит: — Хён, давай встречаться?  
И осторожно берёт за руку.  
И переплетает пальцы.  
Юнги улыбается и кивает, смотря в полуночное небо в его глазах.  
— Ты споёшь в припеве?  
Чонгук удивлённо приподнимает брови, но потом радостно улыбается.  
— Я попробую.  
Чонгук не уверен, что сможет, но Юнги знает, что хочет слышать в этом треке только его голос. Он неуверенно наклоняется верёд и осторожно целует Чонгука, зарываясь пальцами в его мягкие волосы и слыша неразборчивое «Наконец-то».  
Поцелуи Чонгука совсем неумелые, мальчишеские и порывистые, с тёплым привкусом молока с мёдом.  
(Позже он воодушевлённо сообщает, что хочет познакомить хёнов со своим новым другом по имени Ким Тэхён, и рассказывает, что показал ему видео, как Юнги, Хосок и Намджун практикуются в сайфере, и что Тэхён остался в полном восторге. Особенно от Намджуна.)  
У Юнги между лёгких цветут небесно-синие незабудки.  
Он крепко держит Чонгука за руку, когда провожает домой, и думает, что любить его трудно.  
Но Юнги не может по-другому. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bruised Knees And Awkward Hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729287) by [Mortiferum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum)




End file.
